Steven Hyde's Girls
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: Home is where the heart is. A house is not a home. Damn. Now he was catching on to those stupid sayings. And he was catching on to how they really aren't that stupid at all.


**A.N. Ok, so this isn't really a follow up to Zucchini, but you could kinda consider it one. It's more of the love part of it instead of the humor part. So enjoy! It might a tid bit _too _fluffy, but oh well. I still like it. **

**Disclaimer: I wanna be a billionaire so freak – Oh, uhh, I mean, I don't own That 70's Show**

* * *

**Steven Hyde's Girls**

A house is not a home. Huh. Hyde never really put much thought into those stupid mushy sayings, but now that he thought about it...

He never really thought about it before. The way he saw it was: If you live in a house, that is your home. But the saying 'Home is where the heart is' kinda changed it up. Thinking back on his houses...

His childhood house. He didn't even wanna acknowledge that he lived there.

The Forman's house. Well he loved it there, so that meant it had is heart, therefore it was his home, right?

Good thing no one was home to see him thinking such girly thoughts. Only a few more moments till his girls get home. Back to the musings of houses and homes.

Bud's. Well, living with his dad was quite the experience. But he was living in his dad's _house, _and that wasn't really his _home._

Damn. Now he was catching on to those stupid sayings. And he was catching on to how they really aren't that stupid at all.

And now here, his current home. With, of course, Jackie. When he was dating her, he never really thought about how if she were anywhere with him, it'd be his home. But now he was seeing it.

Like a freakin' blind man and the sun!

Whenever Jackie had an important business trip to go on, he'd be, well Hyde wasn't ever _miserable _(he didn't roll that way) but he wasn't his usual...um..._Hyde_self. (How else do you describe him?) Than she would come back, and well...he was happy again.

Then, when he went on those dreaded trips with her. Gah! They were torture beyond belief! Dolls and dresses and makeup everywhere! The only good side were all the girls to look at. Ahem...I mean, What girls? Hyde only has eyes for Jackie!

Back to the point. Once they got back to the hotel room, it was like they were back at their house. Relaxed. At home.

Oh hell. Steven actually understands those sayings now. And to add to the bunch of home and hearts, Steven now has -

"Daddy!" He turned and grinned at his little girl.

"Hey, sweetie! How was your trip to the mall?"

"It was great! Mommy and me bought, like, _this _many dresses!" She held up her hand.

"Five?"

"Yeah!"

"Well that's great, doll. Why don't you go try them on? Put on a little fashion show for me?"

She squealed and ran to her room. "Mommy! Daddy wants a show! Come help me, please!"

Jackie had walked up to Steven and kissed him. "Hey." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey. You gonna put on a show too?" He grinned at her.

She grinned back. "Maybe. Now sit down, Steven. Your daughter Tori has a wonderful fashion show for you. Mommy's coming, Tori!"

Steven heard his two favorite girls giggling and squealing in the next room.

Now, I know what your thinking. Steven Hyde, _not _freaking out about how many dresses were bought? Sure it was his money that he could've spent on better, more useful stuff like maybe food or beer, but who's complaining?

And I bet you're also wondering what the hell possessed Steven Hyde to willingly _watch _a fashion show? _Nobody _ever, ever wants to watch those! Especially Hyde, who thinks that fashion shows are for morons who think that watching woman walk down an isle for a mere two seconds of fame with no expression on their face is actually you ask me, _why _does Steven willingly ask for this ultimate betrayal of Zen-ness and Hyde-ness?

"Are you ready Daddy?"

"Yeah, are you ready Steven?"

"I'm ready."

"Now, here comes two of _the most _beautiful woman in the world, Jackie and Tori Hyde!" Jackie announced, and Hyde watched them do their little production, smirking the whole time.

There was his reason. Right there. Because home is where the heart is.

And, at risk of sounding too ridiculously moronic, Steven must admit that his heart was with those two girls.


End file.
